Bella and the Frog
by celeste301
Summary: Since when do mirrors talk?  What's in the weird box under the bed? And why is Bella running down the street in her birthday suit?  Should I even ask where the toilet paper came from or why Jasper's smacking Emmett? That poor, poor froggy. Pure insanity.


**Bella And The Frog**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Present. .. **

"Dude, check that out." laughed Emmett, nudging Edward as a chubby police man chased down a naked girl who was screaming and laughing as she ran past them.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Jasper in suprise as the three of them turned to look at the girl, her long hair bouncing off her bare back as she threw a roll of toilet paper at the police officer, laughing in glee.

"Where the hell did she hide that?" asked Emmett.

"Holy crap, that's Bella!" exclaimed Edward, his eyes wide in horror. He pulled his jacket off as he raced towards Bella to cover her up, quickly overtaking the policeman.

"Rosalie will never believe this." laughed Emmett as he pulled out his phone to take a picture.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**30 minutes earlier. . .. .**

"What the hell is this?" asked Bella to no one in particular as she pulled a small, dusty cardboard box out from under her bed. She opened the box slowly and screamed when a large, white frog jumped out and landed on her head, spraying her with white dust. Bella threw the box in the air in a panic, accidently showering herself with the white powder as she tried to get the frog off her head. The frog croaked loudly before leaping off her head and making its way back under the bed.

Bella whirled around, inadvertently causing another cloud of white dust to form around her head. She heard a loud croak and was about to run out of the room when she spotted a large unicorn in the mirror.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, taking a step backwards so she could see the mirror properly. She touched her forehead in alarm checking for a horn.

"Am I a unicorn?" she gasped in horror.

"No dumbo, I'm just messing with you." said the unicorn in the mirror as it morphed into a reflection of Bella.

"Who are you?" asked Bella, completely forgetting about the frog under the bed.

"I'm you." said the reflection with a giggle. "What the hell are we wearing?" asked the reflection as it looked down at the sundress she was wearing.

"It's not that bad, Alice told me it was cute." said Bella, plucking at the brown sundress with red splotches.

"It looks like bloody diarrhea, eeck." said the reflection in disgust.

"You know what, you're right." said Bella as she grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side.

"There now, that's better, isn't it freeing?" asked the reflection, now dressless, throwing her hands over her head as she twirled around.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Bella as she suddenly remembered talking mirrors weren't exactly normal unless you were a wicked witch with a vendetta against Snow White.

"What? So just because you're the one with the real body I can't talk to you, all of a sudden you're too good to talk to me. Well excuuuuse me Miss High and Mighty." said the reflection in a huff as she folded her arms and stared at Bella, clearly annoyed.

"I. ..That's not what I meant. You're a reflection, reflections don't usually talk." said Bella.

"Oh, I always talk to you but you've never answered before, it's probably cuz you're higher than a kite caught on a rocket, hurtling through outer space right now." said the reflection with a chuckle.

"Wait what!" exclaimed Bella. "I'm not high."

"You sooo are, weren't you just seeing unicorns in your bedroom?" asked the reflection, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, it was one unicorn and it morphed into. .. holy crap, I am high!" exclaimed Bella in horror, running a hand through her hair. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I think it was that white powder." said the reflection. "You know this bra is really constricting, can we lose it too?"

"You know what, yeah, why the hell not, we come into this world naked, covering ourselves up is just wrong." said Bella as she unhooked her bra.

"Yeah, plus when you're this hot, covering up is a sin." said the reflection, clapping her hands in glee as Bella pulled off her panties and tossed them to the side.

"Ayow, don't be flinging your unmetionables in ma face." said a deep, hoarse voice from the side of the room. Bella turned around and shrieked when she saw the frog sitting on her bed, wearing a tiny suit and a top hat, her polka dot panties on the bed next to him. She promptly jumped out the window and began running down the street.

"Hey lady, freeze!" called a male voice behind her.

"I can't freeze, it's too warm." called Bella with a giggle as she looked over her shoulder to see a police officer chasing her. "Yay! we're playing chase, I like playing chase." squealed Bella as she twirled around before continuing to run.

"Ma'am, you need to stop, there are small children in this neighbourhood." called the police officer, struggling to catch his breath, regretting that 4th slice of pizza he had at lunch.

"The children must know the truth!" screeched Bella as she picked up the speed, laughing as hard as she could.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Back to the present. .. .**

"Rosalie will never believe this." laughed Emmet as he pulled out his phone to take a picture. Suddenly Jasper's phone rang.

"Hey Alice." he said as he answered the phone, watching as Edward caught up to Bella and threw the jacket around her shoulders.

"Jas, did Bella just run past you guys stark naked?" asked Alice.

"Yep." said Jasper with an amused grin as Bella threw the jacket to the ground, yelling something about not wanting to be covered in sin.

"Could you reach out and smack Emmett for me please?" asked Alice.

"Sure thing babe." said Jasper as he reached out and smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow, dude, what was that for?" asked Emmett, turning to face Jasper as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He wants to know what it was for." said Jasper, watching as Edward caught up to Bella again and wrapped her up in the jacket before tossing her over his shoulder kicking and screaming something about unicorns and frogs.

"That was for giving Edward that gag gift." said Alice, the roll of her eyes almost audible through the phone.

"She said it was about the . .. " began Jasper.

"Dude, I heard her, vamp hearing." said Emmett as he gestured towards his ear. "I totally forgot about the frog in the box of coke, I thought for sure he would have thrown it out by now." laughed Emmett as the police man stood in the middle of the street looking bewildered as Edward ran so fast with Bella on his shoulder, that the two of them blurred out of sight.

"Emmett is such an idiot." sighed Alice as she snapped her phone shut.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_**My first attempt at a twilight fic, I usually write supernatural fics but I suddenly had an urge to write about high Bella today, haven't read the books in the while so sorry if I butchered the characters, though I did have fun writing it :) **_


End file.
